North American War
The North American War, also known as The Texonovamerican War, is a conflict beginning on November 17th, 2019, taking place primarily across the continent of North America as a result of increasing aggression between Nova America and the Republic of Alaska; as well as between Nova America and the Republic of Texas. The Republic of Texas declared war on November 17th at 6:18PM PST following the confirmation of the intent of Nova America to declare war on the Republic of Alaska. Background Independence From Nova America Following issues with Nova America refusing to respect Alaskan law, ruining alliances that the State of Alaska valued, and demanding that Alaska hand over nukes produced by their nuclear program, the State of Alaska seceded from Nova America on October 31st, 2019, and formed the Republic of Alaska on November 2nd. Mayor Chase61 of the Germanic city of Austin had been considering the formation of a Republic of Texas for a while now, and McAllen officials Doctor_Tordoc and InvaderXYZ had been discussing the plans for independence as far back as October 12th-- with various plans to motivate San Antonio into spearheading an independence movement. However, Mayor Chase61 was reportedly, "too afraid of Nova America to actually do it." Once President Lucius__ of the Republic of Alaska approached Mayor Chase61 with his support for a Texan independence movement, invigorating Chase61 to reach out Mayor Droppingbombs of San Antionio. Eventually, with the help of Governor Jwan of Maryland, San Antonio and McAllen were able to secede from Nova America and join up with the three other founding cities of Austin, Houston, and Dallas to form the Republic of Texas. This made Nova America upset, as it continued to pave the way for the nation's repeated secession movements. Issue With The Enclave On November 8th, 2019, a rogue faction called The Enclave took ideological control of Dallas and declared it a part of the Nova-American Enclave. This had come about as the Enclave were passing through Texas, under persecution by Governor Joe Machine of California for trying to build an oil rig in their territory. The Enclave settled in San Antonio before receiving $1270 from Secretary InvaderXYZ of the Republic of Texas to found the town of New Washington, the Enclave capital. This was under the agreement that the Enclave would continue to be a member of the Republic of Texas until they were strong enough to found their own nation as the American Enclave. Beginning operations as the Texan Enclave, New Washington drew a lot of attention from Nova American officials-- namely Governor Zericef and Supreme Justice TheCoolGeek. Although initially hostile, things deescalated after New Washington briefly joined Mexico so that they could receive protection until the Republic of Texas had officially been formed by Mayor Chase61 of Austin. Tensions later rose between the Republic of Texas after they had begun to harbor the Enclave, who had already declared their intent to overthrow Nova America in retribution for transgressions made against their people. However, things seemingly escalated on November 11th, when Lastiy from Nova America begun to attack the city of Austin, unprovoked. Mayor SteveGoldberg quickly arrived to diffuse the situation, however this ultimately led to a growing hostility between the two allied nations-- whose relationship was already shaky as it was. The Conflict Escalates On November 15th, Nova America's recieved some intelligence submitted by Jwall, indicating that Lucius of the Republic of Alaska intended to "take back Nova America." However, further investigation by the Republic of Texas proved that this was a quote taken out of context and did not mean what the Nova Americans believed it meant. President InvaderXYZ (prior to the announcement of the results of the election), attempted to explain this to Nova America-- and was booted from the discussion. Leader Lucius of the Republic of Alaska attempted to address the nation of Nova America and defuse the situation on the very same day. "Americans, I think there has been a misunderstanding. Alaska has no intention of declaring war on America. There has been a level of frustration because Americans have attacked some of our Northern cities in Canada. That explains that snapshot you guys have been sending around. We will not declare war on you guys but if you guys nuke us or attack us we will be ready to defend ourselves. I would like to think that our nation's in North America could live peacefully and that we could keep peace on the continent." However, Lucius was only met with hostility and aggression from Nova America. On the night of November 15th, TheCoolGeek was cited by many Texans as saying, "If I was in power, the Republic of Texas won't be a thing; same for the Republic of Alaska." This incited a bit of chaos among Texans and Alaskans alike, further damaging relations with Nova America. As a result, many Texans grew interested in the Nova American election-- which seemed to drag on. Although Texans were initially authorized to vote in the second phase of the Nova American election, TheCoolGeek quickly stripped them of their voting rights and lowered support for Governor Jwan. On November 16th, an unknown power (not Ghana, as many claimed edit was made by the coking of Ghana at the time. We never fought a war.) attacked the Republic of Alaska, who suspected Nova Americans using them as a proxy. However, President Prodromus denied any Nova American involvement in the attack. Leader Lucius of the Republic of Alaska once again attempted to speak with the citizens of Nova America-- this time taking a more defensive stance. "Put it this way. We have you surrounded. We don't want war." Dovis and many other speak out of Anger and fear of you guys. Look if you to raid and attack my cities then I'll be justified to defend them and that is that. One of the reasons I left NA stood because a lot of you guys do not understand diplomacy. NA hurt a lot of alliances I worked hard on when I was part of the nation. The best example would be Avar. I really don't want to argue about the past with you guys, I will say that if attacked we will defend our nation and territory. We are ready if called upon to fight. I would rather solve this in a diplomatic way." Once again, Lucius was met with hostility from Nova America and the refusal to listen or even have a discussion with the Republic of Alaska. The Republic of Texas received similar treatment, but the perception of Texas was more positive in Nova America, and that was reflected by less hostile reactions to Texan attempts at communication. On November 17th, conflict rapidly escalated as Nova Americans showed an increasing incapability to listen to the Republic of Alaska or the Republic of Texas. Attempted diplomacy led to further hostility and Texas held the official stance that they were staying neutral until the new President of Nova America was announced. However, the popular vote resulted in a 50/50 split between TheCoolGeek and Jwan, resulting in the Nova American electoral college coming into effect. Nova America began dropping nukes near Alaskan towns, and as a result, skirmishes begun in Alaskan territory. Governor A2NRU of Houston led an attack on Washington DC, Annapolis, and Hampton Bays (although initially attacking New Washington), supported by rogue Alaskans in retaliation-- a large-scale conflict becoming seemingly inevitable between all of North America. This is confirmed once it is discovered that Nova America was planning to attack the following day, putting the Republic of Texas in a concerning position. On November 17th, at 6:18PM PST, the Republic of Texas declared war on Nova America, beginning the conflict. Overall Causation The conflict seems to be the result of Nova America's inability and refusal to pursue diplomacy, instead choosing to pursue hostility towards the Republic of Alaska-- who they believe to have the intent to take control of their entire territory. A lot of this hostility appears to stem from anger as a result of the nation of Nova America quickly being torn apart by secession movements led by the Republic of Alaska and the Republic of Texas. Officials, such as TheCoolGeek, seem to be particularly focused on restoring all of North America as their territory; which can be seen in their blatant threats on the nation of Superior, who had decided to remain neutral when war broke out. The Republic of Alaska and The Republic of Texas seem to be primarily motivated not only by a desire to end the unwanted aggression against their nations by Nova America, but to bring an end to what they believe to be "the Nova American war machine." This is due to the fact that they view Nova America as a major aggressor against every nation in North America and an overall threat to the freedom of the continent. Most of the secession movements in Nova America, including those of Texas and Alaska, are those of freedom and autonomy. They believe that Nova America rejects these ideas with their reluctance or outright refusal to let other towns go, and laws passed to prevent secession. History Pre-War Phase (November 17th) The Skirmish of Austin Fighting begins almost immediately, with SteveGoldberg, Zericef, and Lastiy invading the city of Austin from New Orleans and slaughtering the defending Texan forces in Austin and San Antonio. This prompted the arrival of Alaskan forces who repelled the three American soldiers-- resulting in SteveGoldberg calling a temporary ceasefire to negotiate with the Alaskans. He offered them guns, $1000, and his own city of Cape Town in exchange for the Republic of Alaska leaving the war and letting them right the Republic of Texas one on one. This offer was promptly denied and the Texan Rangers were forced to retreat to Carthana as they regrouped and planned their next attack. The Skirmish of Colorado Springs Governor Zericef of Nova America attempts to lead another attack on the newly-formed Texan city of Colorado Springs. However, he is quickly deterred by Mayor Ryan16045976 of Carthana. The War Begins (November 18th) The First Battle of Houston In the early morning hours of November 18th, TheCoolGeek led an attack on the Texan city of Houston. Fighting did not last long, as TheCoolGeek was able to have a discussion with Mayor A2NRU of Houston about the circumstances of the war. At 7:33AM PST, Houston officially surrendered to TheCoolGeek and Nova American forces, agreeing not to participate in the war if Nova America did not conquer or harm Houston. The Four Way Siege At around 9:00AM PST, Toomanypineapple of San Antonio began an attack on the Nova American city of New Orleans. At around 10:00AM PST, InvaderXYZ begun an attack on the city of New Vegas after having gotten in position the night prior. Split between defending New Orleans and defending New Vegas, TheCoolGeek arrived at New Orleans to defend-- but could not locate the attacker. The same went for New Vegas a few minutes afterwards. As a result, TheCoolGeek begun an attack on the city of Houston in an attempt to draw out Texan forces from other cities. None conceded. At 10:27AM PST the Alaskan Air-Force mobilized and led a defense of the city of Houston. By around 10:30AM PST, TheCoolGeek had been killed and routed back to New Orleans where the fight continued for a short time. TheCoolGeek then dropped a nuke on the city of Houston in an attempt to fight back. This angered Mayor A2NRU of Houston, who withdrew their surrender and decided to continue to fight in the war following TheCoolGeek's betrayal. There was a small skirmish in several Texan cities between TheCoolGeek and Alaskan, Texan, and Pacific Union forces before focus shifted to the capture of Omaha Base-- a major military installation. At 5:01 PM EST Omaha Base fell to the Republic of Texas. At 6:51PM EST, New Orleans was capitulated, as well. Making massive gains in the war, Texas began pushing towards the west with less of a need for Alaskan assistance. Nova American Surrender On November 18th, at 7:46PM PST, the Nova American city of Cape Town declared complete and total withdrawal from the war and began to request for peace. The Mayor, SteveGoldberg, officially released a statement and later agreed to the terms of joining the Republic of Alaska following the war. "I hereby declare that Cape Town apologizes for any involvement in the war. We were merely doing our part to defend our nation, however we now realize that we do not have the chance to strike again. We only request peace for Cape Town." In addition to OctaPoka, Mayor of Omaha Base, and their decision to aid the Republic of Alaska in they dissolving of Nova America, TheEpicOne of Nova America officially surrendered to Alaskan and Texan forces at 8:18PM PST. The surrender indicated that there would be no more official fighting on the Nova American side-- leaving the defense of their towns up to their residents. Governor Zericef greeted this notion happily, declaring that: "It's just the more I think about how backstabbing those keneiving little fucking Texans are the more i wanna burn their little nation to the ground. If they conquer Goshen im gonna launch the most extensive and obsessively violent terror campaign against ones owns nation ever seen on this server and I urge all Americans to do so.” The Fall of the American West (November 18th-19th) The Siege of New Vegas Mayor Axle of Great Falls and M2ddie were the prime defenders of New Vegas, although quickly defeated time and time again. At 8:22PM PST, the Nova American city of New Vegas fell to the Republic of Texas. Land negotiations begun between The Republic of Texas, the Republic of Alaska, and the Pacific Union. The leaders of Canada and the State of Indiana were invited, but Governor Zericef vehemently refused to cooperate. These negotiations were mostly brought about over a minor debate between Texas and the Pacific Union over who would be receiving New Vegas. At the behest of the Datblock News Network, Texas President Interna, InvaderXYZ, released a statement on the war. "I would like to say that I am very proud of the citizens of North America for coming together for a common cause and fighting the system of oppression that is Nova America. I am honored to get to lead such a fine nation and be at the forefront of a war that fight for freedom and autonomy, and we will not rest until Nova America has been defeated once and for all. After the war, we plan to split up the land and let all of those who with to have nations independent of Nova America finally be free. We are working on a resolution that will prevent war from ever touching this continent ever again-- as that is the ultimate goal." The President Extranjero, Chase61, also stated that "is currently working on who gets what that is most fair to who has helped them, as is very thankful for their help." TheCoolGeek was also asked to provide a statement to the news network, responding with: "People, I'm sick of this. My character is being assaulted yet again despite what i'm doing, despite trying to have some mercy on my opponents and trying not to kill my friends. This is against me, not my nation. And honestly I'm extremely offended by it. I have hope that people will think more before hating me on a personal level. Sadly, I'm well experienced in the matter of people bullying me both here and real life. I hope that it will stop some time. Salute." Following the fall of New Vegas. The Republic of Texas continued their attacks on Nova American cities, namely Red Ridge and Grand Junction. Nova Americans continued to target Texan cities such as San Antonio and Colorado Springs in retaliation. Texan Invasion of the West On November 19th, despite announcing prior that it was not involved in the war, Cape Town responded yet again, this time from resident Airplaneguy9, who shut down the harbour and airport, and cancelled airline flights and cruises. This effectively closed Cape Town to the public. FlyNovus aircraft were used to help in the war, for Nova America, despite the peace plea, and a previous statement from the airline: "We FlyNovus are not allied with any nation, and are passive towards all nations, regardless of hostility." CEO Airplaneguy9 made the following statement regarding the aviation sector of Datearth: "The airlines cannot carry passengers, as we don't know who to trust, and we could be laughing last when our remains plummet out of the sky. We want to ensure the complete safety of our passengers, and if we have to sacrifice flights for safety, then so be it." '' - Source: Datearth News Network'' That same day, Red Ridge fell to Texan forces at 1:02 PM PST, with only one minor conflict occurring-- the defenders repelled by a flashbang. The Republic of Texas went on to capture the city of Grand Junction at 5:14PM and lay siege to Grand Canyon as the final step of their western campaign. However, things became complicated when Mayor Ryan16045976 of Carthana, who had been leading a solo attack on the city of Annapolis, suddenly flipped. He became vocal for fighting a "war of lies" and insisting that Governor Jwan of Maryland was completely innocent-- a sentiment Alaskans did not share. This crated a massive divide between Mayor Ryan16045976 and the rest of Texas, whom he demanded not go near Annapolis and officially stated that they would be killed on sight in Carthana. During the siege of Grand Canyon, around 7:46 PM PST, Mayor SteveGoldberg of Cape Town unofficially backed out of his surrender and rejoined the fight for Nova America; convinced by Sergeant Pinvheel. This massive breach of trust, along with the destruction of the Alaskan discord server at the hands of 3nc3l3n, angered many Texans and Alaskans alike. This prompted President InvaderXYZ to give the order that surrenders would no longer be accepted by the Republic of Texas-- all Nova Americans were to be killed. The city of Grand Canyon eventually fell to the Republic of Texas at 11:19 PM PST. Mayor Speggit of Red River Valley was a spectator towards the end, with President InvaderXYZ, Governor Doctor_Tordoc, and King Prodromus leading the attack. The night ended with the capitulation of Bentonville at 11:27PM at the hands of Hero718 and xRootedFirefox. This began the advancement of the Republic of Texas towards the east, as there were no Nova American cities in the west left standing. The Texans Head East (November 20th) Texan Invasion of the East Following their success in the west, the Republic of Texas decided to push forward in the east on November 20th. The Republic of Texas leads attacks on almost every town in the east, including Goshen, Great Falls, Pensacola, Montgomery, Nordville, and later Annapolis. Although repelled mid-way by Nova American forces such as Angel_Freddy and Lastiy, Goshen eventually fell to the Republic of Texas at 6:57PM PST. Meanwhile, the campaign on Great Falls led by xRootedFirefox continued throughout the day. At roughly 7:07PM PST, Mayor Ryan16045976 of Carthana flipped once again and led the Republic of Texas on an attack on the city of Annapolis. Although his motives at the time were unknown, Texan forces managed to hit the city hard. Progress stopped once President Guerra Droppingbombs confronted Mayor Ryan16045976 on his allegiance to the Republic of Texas-- resulting in an argument between the two and a reinstatement of the rule that Texans will be shot on sight in Carthana. Peace Talks Begin At 1:19PM PST, peace talks began between Texas, Alaska, and Nova America. However, things looked grim as Nova Americans were not willing to meet the demands made primarily by the Republic of Alaska. Governor Zericef of Indiana finally began to be more open to peace discussions at around 8:47PM PST. However, he was denied access to the official dicussuons for past hostility and previous refusal to join land negotiation discussions. Although the Republic of Alaska had told Governor Zericef that Goshen's independence was guaranteed, this was not agreed upon (and hardly even mentioned) during the discussions. On November 20th, at 10:46PM PST, the city of Annapolis fell to the Texan forces, signifying the Texan and Alaskan march into the heart of Nova America. With the Nova American's resistance to peace talks, the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Alaska jointly began an attack on the city of Cape Town, which lasted nearly all night. At 5:56AM PST on November 21st, Governor Doctor_Tordoc of McAllen declared the MEC mining outpost of Ermelo a military outpost and became a focal point for the attacks on Cape Town. By then, the city had already been dropped to 25k loyalty. That same day at 1:04 PM PST, peace talks officially broke down due to a lack of cooperation on Nova America's part, specifically TheCoolGeek, himself. The March On Washington DC At some point on November 21st, word about a glitch in the war plugin spread throughout Texas. This glitch prevented them from being able to take any Nova American cities, but Nova America could take any Texan cities. This proved frustrating, as Texan forces were unsure if they were able to take the city of Cape Town anymore-- which proved to be a frustrating ordeal. At 3:19PM PST, Governor Chalphis of Dallas discovered that the Republic of Texas had the ability to capture the city of Washington DC, something they weren't supposed to be able to do until all of the other Nova American cities were taken. However, Texans opted to continue trying to take Cape Town until they were sure they were unable to take the city. At around 3:49PM PST, Texan forces backed out of the city of Cape Town and headed to Washington DC-- quickly discovering death traps set up in Goshen and Annapolis. Jwall1, Epik_pilot, Stevegoldberg, and Lastiy quickly rushed to Washington DC to defend as Governor Chalphis and quickly began taking the capital of Nova America and xRootedFirefox provided strategic backup. A fierce battle ensued as the Republic of Texas was well on their way to destroying the nation of Nova America in one fell swoop. The four defenders quickly began hurling insults at Governor Chalphis in an attempt to deter him from taking the city. Nonetheless, he continued. However, the march on Washington DC was interrupted when Virify of Arctica warned and subsequently banned Governor Chalphis and xRootedFirefox for attacking Washington DC-- even though xRootedFirefox hadn't actually started lowering the city's loyalty yet. This created an uproar amongst Texas as not only were they being punished for attacking the only city they were allowed to attack (after informing the Mods), but xRootedFirefox had been banned without even setting foot within Washington DC's claims. These bans were soon reversed and the war was officially put to a ceasefire until the war bug was fixed. However, it seemed like this would prevent any warfare until the timer for the Texan phase of the war ran out-- preventing them from taking any more cities.Category:Nova Category:Wars